


The Happiest Place on Earth, Bruce!

by Ruolumen



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Disneyland, Fluff, M/M, Sexy Times, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruolumen/pseuds/Ruolumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony decides to take Bruce on vacation, to Disneyland!  Can he help it he thinks the Hulk should get to enjoy it too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Happiest Place on Earth, Bruce!

**Author's Note:**

> I have no beta. I proofread, but sometimes I miss stuff. Any and all errors are mine, please forgive me.

“So where exactly is this science convention you convinced Steve to allow us to take a vacation for?” Bruce asked Tony as they stepped off Tony’s private jet in Los Angeles.

“I lied,” Tony answered matter of factly.

Bruce paused, blinked, and looked at Tony. “You what?”

“Lied,” he repeated, looking back at Bruce. “There is no science convention. At least not here, not now.”

“So what are we doing in California?”

Tony only grinned at him as they walked to a car, and took the driver’s seat. “You’ll see,” he sing songed as they drove away.

As they drove along Bruce looked out the window, staring in silence while Tony rambled about random things, nearly every topic under the sun except where they were really going. When Tony took the Disneyland Drive exit off of Highway 101, Bruce figured it out.

“We turned in our communicators and left New York with no way to learn about an attack other than the news to go to Disneyland?” he asked, shocked but also suppressing a smile to hide his excitement. So he was excited to go to Disneyland, so what? He had never been before.

The problem was, he was also very apprehensive. The ‘other guy’ was not a huge worry at a place like Disneyland, what was there to really get angry about? Except the crowds… the lines… the people shouting and shoving… Yeah, this could not be a good idea, and there was plenty to worry about.

“Nothing to worry about. They know we’re in Southern California, that’s good enough. I have my phone, they can call in case of an emergency. Plus, Disneyland is ‘the happiest place on Earth’. It says it right in the title.”

“The crowds Tony? Screaming children? Lines?” Bruce asked incredulously.

“The HAPPIEST place on Earth, Bruce, emphasis on happy. It’s practically in the name! You are not allowed to be angry. Although, the big guy should get to see it in all of its glory.”

The pulled into the parking lot of their hotel, The Disneyland Resort (and really why was Bruce surprised?), so he decided to save the argument for when they were alone again.

Controlling his breathing Bruce listened as Tony checked them into the Pirates of the Caribbean suite, and talked with the desk clerk for quite some time before a member of the concierge took their luggage up. Why was he unsurprised they were staying in one of the stylized suites for this week long stay?

“What did you mean the other guy should see Disneyland? He could destroy everything!” Bruce let loose as soon as they were alone in their suite.

Tony looked at him as he made himself comfortable on his bed. “You are way too afraid of him.”

“You aren’t afraid enough. Tony, this is serious.”

Instead of holding the conversation, Tony looked at Bruce, waved his hand and laid down on his bed. “Whatever you say, Bruce,” he concedes, closing his eyes.

Bruce knows Tony has not let go of this topic, but he has let it go for now, which is the best he can ask for at the moment. So, he changes into his pajama pants, curls up under the covers by Tony, and cuddles with his boyfriend as he drifts off to sleep with the hope he can enjoy the next day.

 

The next day is, somewhat surprisingly, a happy day. Bruce supposes Walt Disney was serious when he made the claim about happiness and his theme park. They spend the entire day riding rides, choosing their favorites (though Tony liked Pirates of the Caribbean before they changed it better), and Bruce controls himself on the fast, exciting ones by laughing and shouting his excitement.

A few times he sees Tony casting sidelong smiles at him, and he smiles back just as innocuously. He is thoroughly enjoying himself, and he is glad that Tony knows that without making a big show of it.

By the end of the first day, after watching the parade through Main Street, as they headed back to their room, he sees Tony take a different turn in the hotel. “Isn’t our room the other way?” he asks.

“Not tonight,” is the answer.

The next thing Bruce knows they are walking into a room marked the ‘Fairytale Suite’. All of their luggage is here and Bruce is too tired after a long, fun-filled day to do much more than admire the new room and fall asleep.

 

In the morning, Tony drags him to the other theme park there, California Adventure, and they spend quite a bit of time there that day. They go on the water ride first, this ride with a lot less singing from animatronic animals (not that Bruce hates singing, or animals, but the songs were a bit annoying), so they can dry during the day.

Tony still talks a mile a minute, but refrains from bringing the other guy up still, for which Bruce is grateful.

They enjoy World of Color that night, then go out to dinner at the Blue Bayou in Disneyland, before turning in for the night.

Once again they go to a different room, and Bruce laments his inability to admire last night’s room as he is sure he will not get to see it again this trip. Maybe next time. He hopes there will be a next time.

As it is he enjoys the ‘Adventureland Suite’. Last night’s had seemed a little girly anyway from what he could recall.

 

The third day was almost a problem. After spending the morning and early afternoon at Disneyland, riding their favorite rides: The Haunted Mansion for Bruce, and Indiana Jones for Tony, they went back to their room (which had not changed yet) to freshen up and change for a nice dinner out and then a show.

They went to dinner at the Napa Rose at six, and Tony picked the moment right after they had ordered their food to mention the one topic Bruce had been hoping to avoid.

“Bruce, I think you should let the other guy out in Disneyland,” he blurted after apparently trying to think of a tactful way to bring up the topic and failing.

After staring at his boyfriend in shock for a moment, Bruce shakes his head. “That is a really bad idea.”

“Why?”

“We’ve already had this discussion, Tony! Remember? Lines, screaming kids, smashing?”

Tony just smiled. “I don’t see how it’s that big of a deal. Sure, he smashes a few things here and there, but I’m a billionaire.” He waved his hand flippantly as if to prove his point. “Do I really need to reiterate my whole title?”

“No, Tony, I was there,” Bruce said, remembering that argument on the Helicarrier the first time they met all too well.

“Good. So, billionaire.” He gestured to himself. “I can pay for any damage. I have the money. Though Pepper would actually be the one paying for it.”

“With your money, Tony.”

“Right, right, but it would really be Pepper's problem. Public relations and all that.”

Bruce wanted to be talking about anything else while they waited for their food, but the eager look in Tony’s eyes made him realize he had to see this talk through to the end. Tony would not be letting it go this time, so he had to make his stand right now.

“Tony,” he said, as seriously as he could, “he can cause serious damage. He could hurt, or kill, people.”

“He wouldn’t,” Tony assured, and Bruce was still struck by how easily Tony trusted the other guy. “How do you know he wouldn’t be happy there? It’s Disneyland! Disneyland is the happiest place on Earth! It’s Disneyland’s guarantee! In the whole package!”

“In the name?” Bruce suggested.

“Well, it’s not technically in the name. When I look at the name ‘Disneyland’ I don’t see that in there, do you?”

“No, but it is generally accepted that when someone says ‘Disneyland’ the first thing you think of is ‘the happiest place on Earth’, so it might as well be.”

Tony’s use of his hands while talking never ceased to amuse Bruce, especially when it was a debate he felt he had to win. His hands were flying all over the place now, trying to emphasize and prove Tony’s points. “See! You get the point! So why wouldn’t the other guy?” He asked incredulously, pausing his arm waving to pick up his glass of water that the waiter had served sometime while they were talking. Bruce had not even noticed the man come by. “He could have fun.”

That really was what Tony Stark’s life was all about, wasn’t it? Fun. Bruce wished he could have it so easy, even dating the man.

“No, Tony,” he argued. “The other guy works on instinct, and instinct normally means, ‘Holy shit, I’m going to die,’ or ‘I’m too damn angry to care anymore’.”

“We just won’t let him on any of the scary rides then. We’ll stick to… Pirates. Or the Peter Pan ride. There we go, that’s a fun one right?”

“You really think the other guy will fit on that boat without sinking it? Or a flying balloon? That would work out so well,” Bruce snapped back sarcastically.

“What about the teacups?” Tony asked, unfazed. “I’m sure he would like the teacups.”

“You’re going to take him on one ride?”

“I can pay for any damage. On any ride. Why can’t you let him have fun? He’s like a kid.”

“No. No, he is not. He’s like a black hole of chaos and destruction!”

“Sexy chaos.”

Bruce stared. “How would you even know that? Or why would you think it?”

“You’re sexy.”

That started a blush across Bruce’s cheeks, but Tony was starting to derail the conversation.

Bruce wanted to get it back on track, but… “He’s green!” He couldn’t let it go that easily.

“So your penis turns green. I see no downside here.”

“How did this just become about my penis?” Bruce asked, trying desperately to keep his voice quiet and the stunned shock locked down. He really should not be surprised by anything Tony did at this point.

“Bruce, really? You’re going to ask that now?” Clearly, Tony felt the same. “I Love your dick, what can I say?”

Looking around the restaurant, Bruce was glad they had their own corner with how casually Tony was talking about this.

“I think about it day and night,” the genius continued. And really, he was a genius to have diverted topic this easily.

“Tony, you’re getting off topic.”

“What topic? We were talking about your dick. A find conversation about a very fine appendage.”

“No,” Bruce tried again, the blush deepening. “The other guy. Disneyland.”

“I bet he has a glorious dick.” The expectant look on Tony’s face caused Bruce to sight.

“I have never looked, Tony.”

“We should measure them, Bruce. For science! They must be compared for science!”

Bruce could think of no response to that.

“I see I have rendered you speechless,” Tony pressed on, clearly pleased with himself. “So I take it we can pursue this for science?”

“Not right here!” Bruce blurted the first thing that came to his mind.

Tony only smirked more. “Why not?”

“We’re in public!”

“That never stopped you when the other guy changed back,” Tony murmured slyly.

Bruce could not help the rise of indignation in his chest. “I cannot help that he breaks my pants!”

“I never said it was bad. I enjoy all of you, anywhere you show it off.”

“I hold them up when we change back,” Bruce retorted.

“Not that one time. Remember how you-“ Tony started, a glint in his eyes Bruce was starting to recognize as hazardous to his health.

“Ah! No!” he interrupted before Tony could bring up that moment in time. He had not been fast enough to grab his pants and the media had been there to document it all. That had been all the nation seemed to talk about for a week. “Do not bring that up.”

Tony deflated for all of three seconds before he looked up at Bruce again, the glint back in his eyes.

“Let me try to persuade you in a different way,” he suggested, before dropping under the table. “Whoops, dropped my napkin.”

“Tony?” Bruce asked, slightly concerned.

“A little busy here,” came the reply, muffled by the table.

Then there were hands on his belt, then his zipper.

“Tony,” he repeats, a little more desperate this time. “Tony, those are my pants.”

“I am aware, Bruce, and they are in my way.”

His fly is being opened, and then suddenly Bruce’s boxers are being tugged down just enough, and then Tony’s mouth is on him, taking him all the way in. Bruce’s hips thrust into that warmth involuntarily, the shock of the moment stealing his self-control.

Naturally, the waiter chooses that moment to bring their food.

Panting and trying not to look as flush as he feels, Bruce asks if they can get their food to go. With no further prompting the waiter agrees and runs off to box the food up and flee the awkward (and very private) moment.

Once he’s gone Bruce rests his hand on Tony’s head, holding him back from continuing with some difficulty and will power. “What do you say we finish talking in our hotel room?” he asks huskily, glad that the topic of the other guy was on the back burner again honestly.

Tony looked up at him and grinned. “The show?”

“Forget the show.”

That settled it. After paying the check, Tony led him to the Mickey Mouse Penthouse, and they put Captain America’s stamina to shame that night.

 

The next day they fell asleep as the sun rose and woke in the early afternoon, still a little sore. After cleaning up their mess from the night before (and cleaning each other in the shower) a perfect solution hit Tony.

They were dressed and trying to decide what to do with the remains of their day, when he shouted, “We’ll rent out after hours!”

“What?” Bruce asked, confused as they had not really been talking about anything that could be rented after hours. Theaters are not very good for that, and hotels do not need after hours as they operate at all hours.

“Disneyland,” Tony answered self-assured, as if that answered all of Bruce’s questions.

“What about it?” Bruce was not following.

“The Hulk, Bruce. Disneyland. After everyone has left there is no damage he can do to anybody.” The grin on his face made it hard to argue.

“He can hurt you.”

Hard, not impossible.

“He won’t hurt me.”

It was Tony’s blind faith that convinced him, in the end.

After making preparations they spent the day at shows, then at the hotel pool, until a few minutes to midnight. They stood outside the gates until the last of the stragglers left.

Once they walked through the gates, Bruce took a deep breath. They were actually doing this. Looking at Tony, Bruce left a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek, when he felt a hand on his own cheek and a small pressure turning his head until Tony's lips met his and they spent a moment just kissing. When Tony pulled back a smile graced his face and he stroked Bruce's cheek.

With that small assurance Bruce knew he could do this. Gathering his energy he felt his heart rate pick up, and the change started.

When the change was complete Bruce only remembered glimpses of the night.

The boat on Pirate's was sitting very low in the water, but as long as the Hulk sat in the middle they did not collect water, except on the falls. Then they got soaked.

The teacups twirled.

The Hulk roared in Indiana Jones.

He sang on Splash Mountain. Tony sang along.

 

That was it, until he woke up the next morning as the sun rose, sitting beside Tony who was running his fingers through his hair as they sat in Downtown Disney.

“Thank you,” Bruce heard Tony murmur into his ear. “Now I want to spend all the rest of the day with you.”

Bruce smiled and snuggled close, looking out at the people preparing for another day in theme park paradise. They sat like that for a few hours, just watching people pass by, before rising to join them for their last day in California. They had not even seen their hotel room last night, so Bruce knew he would have to ask Tony to bring him back sometime.

As it was they enjoyed themselves that last day until night began to fall and Tony dragged him towards the castle on the way to Fairytale Land. Bruce presumed it was to get great seats for the fireworks soon to start, but they went straight inside, where someone greeted them and led them up a flight of stairs.

Bruce looked around in a state of shock, especially when the woman opened a door in the center of the castle and let them into a room that looked out over Main Street.

With a quick farewell and assurance that everything was prepared for them, the woman left them alone.

Tony removed his shirt and sat on the window ledge beckoning Bruce over to sit with him. Once he sat down Bruce felt Tony shift so his back was to the wall and he pulled Bruce close so that Bruce's back was resting against Tony's bare chest.

Tony's hand slid under Bruce's shirt, rubbing his chest and stomach, flicking lightly at his nipples, which caused Bruce to lean back further against Tony, a little hitch in his breath.

His shirt was being unbuttoned, then removed, and Tony kissed the back of his neck, hands still teasing his torso. Bruce moaned lightly at Tony's ministrations, and then the fireworks went off right above their heads. That was how they watched the show, Bruce being lightly teased in Tony's arms.

It was perfect for setting the mood to come. Once the show ended Tony moved enough to get Bruce to reluctantly sit up. Tony stood, took Bruce's hand, and pulled him to the bed.

Tony straddled Bruce's chest once he was laying down, and leaned down over him, kissing him deeply. Bruce felt the tug at his pants, and this time he had no inhibitions. Lifting his hips to make his lover's life easier, Bruce felt Tony smile against his lips.

When they finally parted from the kiss Tony shifted down Bruce's body and nuzzled his thigh while his hands produced lube from somewhere (his pockets? his suitcase?) and he slathered it on his fingers.

Bruce's breath caught and he moved when Tony's mouth closed on him and his lubricant slathered index finger shoved into him at the same time. His back arched as Tony wiggled the finger, forcing him to thrust into the heat of Tony's mouth, which only made the man groan in pleasure while his skilled tongue continued its work on his ever hardening cock.

Suddenly there was a second finger in his still tight ass, and they were scissoring inside of him, stretching him open, and Bruce groaned.

Tony lifted off of him, and Bruce whimpered as the slick heat left his sensitive body and exposed him to the cool night.

“Tony,” Bruce whined, head tilted back, trying to thrust into the fingers impaling him and into the heat he missed at the same time. “Please...”

A soft chuckle was his answer, as a third finger made its way inside of him. “Just wait, Bruce, it'll get better.”

The fingers stretched him, but much too slowly, Tony knowing exactly how to tease. Then, suddenly, when he could not handle any more, when the aching need was nearing torturous, the digits brushed his prostate and Bruce cried out as his body arched from the pleasure. He let it fall back down as soon as the fingers moved away, hoping to get that spot stroked again.

Tony grinned, and continued to dutifully stretch him, avoiding that little bundle of nerves nestled deep inside Bruce.

“You're... cruel...” Bruce moaned, thrusting against the fingers moving inside of him, and Tony bent down to nip at his neck and even further down to suck his nipples, causing Bruce's cock to harden more.

“I do love to torture you,” Tony muttered against his heated flesh,before brushing that sweet spot inside of him again, and again, until he was rubbing it, and Bruce was seeing stars from the pleasure, his body thrusting out of his control.

Once he was on the verge of release from that overload Tony slipped his fingers out entirely, and Bruce was left feeling empty and hollowed out while he caught his breath.

As soon as Bruce felt almost in control again Tony lifted his legs up and thrust his lubricated, condom covered cock inside of him and began thrusting slowly.

Bruce moaned, his over heated, over sensitive body writhing under Tony's ministrations, when he felt Tony's hand wrap around him, jerking him in rhythm to his own thrusts.

Eventually the pleasure was more than he could bear and Bruce came onto Tony's hand and his own stomach. He felt himself clench around the welcome intrusion within him, and Tony was not long in following him.

Once they had cleaned up just enough Tony kissed him softly and lovingly, their bare bodies fitting together like they were puzzle pieces made for each other.

That was how they spent their last night at Disneyland, in each others arms awake and talking and, when the mood was right, inside of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have to admit it has been some time since I have been to Disneyland and I may have gotten some things wrong. I'm not sure if you can sleep in the Castle in LA, or if that's only Miami. *shrugs* Also, I may have gotten a few minor details wrong, but I cannot remember exactly how everything was and the research only yielded so much. I hope you guys enjoy it anyway!
> 
> Also, my first time writing a sex scene so hopefully it turned out okay. Enjoy!


End file.
